Never Give Up
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Monica finally has all she dreamed of but will something destroy her dreams. Chapter 4 Now up!
1. Chapter 1:This Can’t Be Happening

This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with Jack and Erica who are almost 3 years old and Monica is 6 and a half months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are newly weds Emma is almost 5. Mike and phoebe are married with a 1 year old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex and still living in LA.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Never Give Up

Rated: PG-13 for mild language and violence

Summery: Monica finally has all she dreamed of but will something destroy her dreams

Chapter 1: This Can't Be Happening

Monica smiled as she got ready for work she wouldn't be working much longer her maternity leave started in a couple weeks. That thought made her smile more placing her hand on her bump. Her and Chandler's dream of having a baby together was finally coming true they'd have their baby in two and a half months. "Mama!" a little voice called pulling her from her thoughts "Hey Jack why are you running around in no clothes" she laughed at her 2 and a half year old son standing there naked.

"Because he wouldn't let me get him dressed" Chandler answered walking in the room with Erica in one arm and Jack's clothes in the other. "Jack" Monica looked at him "Why wouldn't you let daddy get you dressed" she asked. The little boy just smiled and shrugged. She took the clothes from her husband it was a struggle but she finally got her son dressed. "Mon you shouldn't be doing so much in your condition" Chandler reminded her. She rolled her eyes "I'm pregnant not disabled" He nodded "I know I just don't want anything to happen to you guys" he rubbed her bump "Don't worry so much honey nothing's gonna happen to us" she said "I have to get to work enjoy your day with the kids" she told him "I love you" she kissed him and left.

Later that night Monica was in the kitchen along with her suchef Julia cleaning up for the night and Sara one of the waitresses was in front setting everything up for tomorrow. Monica was putting left over marinara sauce in the freezer when she heard a noise coming from the front of the restaurant she went to see what it was. A man in a baseball cap and dark sunglasses stood there a gun pointed at Sara "Th…There's no money" she whimpered "the boss takes it with him" she said. "I don't believe you" the man hissed shoving the gun into her chest. "Open the fucking register now!" he ordered. Her hands trembled as she tried to open the register "Hurry up bitch!" he snapped

Monica grabbed a heavy frying pan from the kitchen and quietly snuck out while the guy's back was turned. He turned around just as she was about to hit him. He grabbed the frying pan Monica wouldn't let it go. He pulled it really hard prying it loose sending Monica to the floor she hit her head as she fell landing on her stomach. "That's what you get stupid bitch" he muttered looking down at her "Monica!" Sara screamed as the man grabbed the money from the register and fled the scene.

Sara pulled herself together and grabbed the phone dialing 911. They told her the police and an ambulance was on the way. Monica moaned softly on the floor. "Monica, are you okay" Sara asked "It...It hurts" she cried "What your head" she asked "N…No my stomach th...the baby" she clutched her stomach "It…It'll be okay an ambulance is on the way" Sara told her. Monica just nodded clutching her stomach again. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't lose this baby.

Chapter 2: From Bad To Worse…Monica is taken to the hospital and Chandler finds out…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello children! Wow it's been so long since I wrote anything new! This is a Mondler fic it will be dramatic! I based it on the Season Premiere of ER. If you saw it you know what I'm talking about! LOL. So read, reply and enjoy! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2:From Bad To Worse

The This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with Jack and Erica who are almost 3 years old and Monica is 6 and a half months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are newly weds Emma is almost 5. Mike and phoebe are married with a 1 year old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex and still living in LA.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Never Give Up

Rated: PG-13 for mild language and violence

Summery: Monica finally has all she dreamed of but will something destroy her dreams

Chapter 2: From Bad To Worse

Monica watched the florescent lights zoom by as the gurney she was on was rushed down the corridor of the hospital. "What do we have" a waiting doctor asked "34 year old female 26 weeks pregnant with a head injury and complaining of abdominal pain." the EMT responded as they wheeled the gurney into a trauma room "My baby…please save my baby." Monica cried "Don't worry ma'am we'll do everything we can for both of you." the doctor tried to assure her as they began to examine her.

Chandler was coming in with the twins he'd been over at Ross and Rachel's. They had just moved into a house a few blocks away. He had brought the twins over to play with Emma. He was about to take the twins up to bed when he noticed the light on the answering machine was blinking he stopped and pressed the play button. The first message was from his dad saying he was going to be in town and would be stopping by for a visit. Chandler groaned rolling his eyes. The next message was from a woman "_Mr. Bing I'm Officer Courteney Fox there's been an accident involving your wife Monica please come to Beth Israel Hospital as soon as possible."_ Chandler stared at the answering machine playing the message several times sure he'd heard wrong. It couldn't be his Monica she would be home from work any minute now. He watched the front door waiting for her to walk in but she never did.

Chandler sighed sadly as he picked up Jack and Erica and left the house again. In minutes he was back on Ross and Rachel's porch ringing the doorbell. "Chandler what are you doing back here?" Rachel asked when she opened the door seeing him standing there. "Uh hi Rach can umm; can you and Ross watch the twins" he asked "Of course but why what's going on?" she questioned "Mon, hospital I…I need to go to her" he rambled not making much sense. "Chandler are you trying to tell me Mon's in the hospital?" He nodded in response. "Why? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" she asked "I…I don't know Rach I…I don't know" he whispered "Well then go to her we'll take care of the twins." she said. She hugged him and told him to call them as soon as he knew what was going on.

Monica was alone in a hospital room hooked up to numerous machines that were monitoring her and the baby. Tears ran down her face as she held her stomach. She cried out when tremendous pain filled her stomach followed by the feeling of liquid running down her legs. When she lifted the blanket she saw blood. An alarm sounded sending a doctor into the room. He looked at the machine and saw the blood soaking Monica's blanket "Mrs. Bing we need to get you ready for an emergency C Section." he informed her "No!" she cried "It…its too soon" she rubbed her stomach "Mrs. Bing I'm afraid your fall caused an abruption of the placenta which means its separating from the uterus wall putting you and the baby's lives in danger." he explained. All Monica could do was cry she wished Chandler was there.

Chapter 3: I Need You…Monica needs Chandler now more than ever …Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3:I Need You

The This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with Jack and Erica who are almost 3 years old and Monica is 6 and a half months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are newly weds Emma is almost 5. Mike and phoebe are married with a 1 year old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex and still living in LA.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Never Give Up

Rated: PG-13 for mild language and violence

Summery: Monica finally has all she dreamed of but will something destroy her dreams

Chapter 3: I Need You

Chandler raced through the double doors of Beth Israel Hospital "My wife! I need to find my wife!" he told the woman at the desk "Okay sir what's her name?" she asked "Monica Bing." he replied. The woman pressed some keys on her keyboard and looked the computer screen. "She's up in OB according to this she's having a C Section." she told him "What! No! That can't be right it…its to soon!" he claimed "I'm just telling you what it says they can tell you more in OB its on," He stopped her "The 8th floor I know." he nodded thinking of his niece's birth and the twins birth. He thanked her and took off toward the elevators.

Monica was being held up by two nurses as the anesthesiologist administered her epidural. Once the drug took effect they wheeled her into the OR a white sheet was draped in front of her blocking her view. All she could see were doctors and nurses wearing blue caps and masks. A nurse stood by Monica. "Mrs. Bing the doctor is going to make an incision in your abdomen you may feel some tugging or pulling as he gets the baby out." she explained "Bu…But my husband he…he's not here yet." she cried. "I know but we can't wait much longer it puts you and the baby at more risk." she said

Chandler ran out of the elevator when it reached the 8th floor "Excuse me I was told my wife was here having a C Section!" he said to the nurse at the desk who's scrub top was covered in cute cartoon babies. "What's her name?" she asked "Monica Bing." he answered. She typed the name into her computer "She's in the OR right now" she told him "I want; no I need to be with her…please." he pleaded "Alright just put these scrubs over your clothes and take you to her." She handed him some scrubs

After he put them on the nurse led him down the corridor to a room with double doors Operating Room 4 was written on them in bold black letters "Your wife is inside" the nurse told him. He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. Tears filled his eyes when he saw his wife laying on a gurney a white sheet blocking her abdomen. "Mon." he said moving to her side quickly. "Chandler!" she cried. "I…I'm so scared we...we can't lose this baby!" He took her hand and kissed her forehead "Shh its okay we won't." he whispered hoping he was right "What happened." he asked

"The restaurant it...it was robbed the guy was harassing Sara I tried to hit him with a frying pan but he…he pushed me I…I landed hard on my stomach it…its my fault." she cried "Shh." he whispered "It wasn't your fault" he told her kissing her forehead again. "I've made the incision; now you may feel some pulling and tugging while I get the baby out" the doctor explained. Monica did feel some tugging and pulling. "It's a boy" the doctor announced once he was out. "A boy." Monica repeated "He's not crying! Why isn't he crying!" she asked "He's really small they're going to take him up to the NICU to be checked out." one of the nurses told her.

"I…I want to see him." Monica cried "We'll see him honey but right now the doctor has to take care of you first" Chandler whispered. Monica started feeling groggy her eyes fluttered open and closed "Mon, honey." He caressed her cheek "What's going on is something wrong with my wife?" he asked the doctor. "She's bleeding out Mr. Bing we're trying everything we can, we may have to perform a hysterectomy we'd need your consent to do so" the doctor answered "No don't let them Chandler don't let them do it" Monica muttered as her eyes closed.

Chandler didn't know what to do. A hysterectomy meant he and Monica would never have anymore children but if it wasn't done his wife, the love of his life, his lobster, his Monica could die. "Mr. Bing what do you want us to do" the doctor asked "I uh, I." Chandler started

Chapter 4: Decisions…What will Chandler decide will Monica and the baby be okay? Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children how horrible am I leaving such a cliffhanger lol. I got all the medical info online and from the Season Premiere of ER which is where I got the idea for this fic. Read, review, and enjoy! Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

The This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with Jack and Erica who are almost 3 years old and Monica is 6 and a half months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are newly weds Emma is almost 5. Mike and phoebe are married with a 1 year old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex and still living in LA.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Never Give Up

Rated: PG-13 for mild language and violence

Summery: Monica finally has all she dreamed of but will something destroy her dreams

Chapter 4: Decisions

Chandler sat in a chair beside Monica's bed holding her hand tightly in his watching her sleep. The hospital room was so quiet the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the machines being used to monitor Monica. Chandler couldn't believe this was happening. This morning his wife was pregnant and happy and now they had a tiny baby boy laying in an incubator in the NICU and his wife was still unconscious the doctor said the medication she was given made her sleep.

Monica started to stir "Ch…Chandler" she moaned softly her eyes slowly opening "Shh its okay sweetie I'm right here" he whispered squeezing her hand gently "The baby wh...where is he" she asked "Daniel's up in the NICU" he answered softly "Is he okay" she asked "He's small and needs help breathing but the doctor says he's strong just like his mommy" he smiled slightly "I...I want to see him" she started to get up wincing in pain when she did "You can see him in a little while honey but right now you need to rest you just had surgery" he reminded her as he gently laid her back down.

Her hand moved to her stomach her mind going back to right after Daniel's birth "Am I…Can I" she stopped tears filling her eyes "Well you bled out a lot the doctors were worried you'd bleed to death they kept telling me to make a decision I didn't know what to do" he started "Chandler" she whispered "Ju…Just tell me okay " she said "I told them to do the hysterectomy if it would save your life" he told her. She frowned a few tears slipping down her cheeks "Its okay baby don't cry" he whispered "They didn't do it" he smiled slightly, brushing a few tears from her cheeks

"Wh…What" she asked looking at him. "They didn't have to do it they tied or cut or did something to some blood vessels" he told her "Oh you mean they tied the open blood vessels" she corrected him "Okay you watch way too much ER" he teased kissing her forehead "Yeah well who's the one who watches it with me and obviously doesn't pay attention to the medical stuff" she teased "Medical stuff who wants to pay attention to that when you have hot doctors like Abby  
running around the ER" he grinned "Oh ha ha" she rolled her eyes "Oh please like you don't like Luka, Ray. Pratt and that doctor played by John Stamos" he said "Well that's different" she told him smiling slightly

A doctor walked in smiling when he saw the couple looking happy "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bing I'm Dr. Albie I'm your son's pediatrician" he told them "How's our baby is he going to be okay" Monica asked "Well he's on a respirator to help him with his breathing, his immune system is weak and he is small but I can already tell he is going to be a little fighter " he replied "and he's ready to properly meet his mommy and daddy " he smiled

"Okay" Monica was eager to see her baby and tried to get up again but Chandler stopped her "Honey I told you, you have to be careful" he said "I want to see our baby" she whimpered "Here maybe this will help" Dr. Albie brought in a wheel chair. Chandler thanked him and helped her into it "Lets go see our boy" he smiled pushing her down the hall toward the NICU

Chapter 5: The Tiniest Bing…Chandler and Monica see their baby and the gang meets him Soon!!!!


End file.
